


Correr por matorrales

by Blue Jasmine (Crown_of_tears)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_tears/pseuds/Blue%20Jasmine
Summary: Donde Bilbo le cuenta a Thorin sobre su hogar, de cómo se siente estando años sin estar allí.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 8





	Correr por matorrales

— Oh, ¡no empieces! - resopló Bilbo antes de volver a su papelón con limón, revolviendo los hielos y mirando por el jardín de la cocina.

Llevaban tres años casados, seis saliendo y diez de verse a los ojos. Thorin, impaciente por la terquedad de su esposo, sólo le saca el tema de trozo en trozo. Suelen hablarlo, pero no es recurrente y siempre objetivo. "El que tiene rabo de paja no se acerca a la candela", decía su terco esposo mientras reía.

— ¿Qué curiosidad puedes tener luego de todos estos años? ¿Cómo se siente? Ya deberías saberlo, estuviste fuera de casa por algunos años.-

— Sí, pero a diferencia: fue con una manada de animales a mis espaldas. Te fuiste solo, hasta el día de hoy no vuelves.- acarició los nudillos de su amado, siempre con una mirada serena.

— Mi amor, no tengo tanto para contar. La economía no era estable, salí y no volví. No es tan difícil de entender.

— Sí, pero aún no me cuentas de cómo te sientes ahora. En estos momentos, acá conmigo y tu papelón con limón.

— Me siento felíz. 

— ¿Y respecto a tu hogar?

— Me da nostalgia y añoranza. Volver a pisar la playa o subir por ese páramo. Perderme en un matorral o simplemente estar en un chinchorro con una café y queso. 

— ¿Y por qué no volviste?- 

— Quizás es el miedo. Ya muchos familiares murieron mientras estaba afuera, amigos que también marcharon y también extrañan. Quizás es el terror. Quizás es eso. Extraño a mi madre en diciembre con el pan de jamón y a mi padre con sus apargatas.

Hubo un silencio, de Thorin besando la palma de la mano derecha de Bilbo.

— Estoy felíz aquí y ahora. Tal vez vuelva de visita, pero estoy muy feliz. Ahora, ¡deje a uno terminar el bendito papelón con limón! ¡cabeza de ñame!

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy pasando buenos tragos, además de que no sabía dónde publicar esto. ¿Hola? Espero que no pase tanto tiempo sin estar en mi casa.


End file.
